Winners Don't Use Magic/Quotes
:(Timmy's room) :(Timmy reading comics while Cosmo, Wanda and Poof play cards in the fishbowl) :Vicky: (heard) Hey, Shrimp, your stupid little band of geek friends are here! :Timmy: Ooh, they must be here for the new video game I've bought for my V-Cube 720, (holds up the cover) Dashing Nitro Kart! A game full of characters with super fast speeding karts. :Cosmo: Ah! I love karts. I used to have one during the my first few honeymoons. :Wanda: I'm just glad you've made the decision to take that heap away. :Cosmo: It wasn't that bad. :Wanda: It smelled like a small animal squeezed himself into the engine and died. :(Ivan, A.J. and Chester with Astronov and Neptunia in their animal disguises show up near Timmy's door) :A.J.: You ready to get your butt kicked? :Ivan: Cause we're ready to race! :Chester: Guys, It's a beautiful day outside. :Timmy, Ivan and A.J.: So? :Chester: So, it's our duty as us kids to stay inside and constantly play games until our eyes melt! :Ivan: Oh, that's not at all what I thought you were going to say. :Astronov: I'd figure he was going to say that we should all go out and study environments around us. Be more educational in our lives. Oh, who am I kidding? :Neptunia: Yeah, who are you kidding? :(Timmy starts the game) :Game screen voice: Start your engines! :(Vicky walks in as the kids start to play) :Vicky: Look at your sniveling worms, wasting your lives playing dumb games! Some days, I wish you would all just go and live inside that stupid video game. (walks out) :Chester: (sigh; pause the game) The red-headed banshee has a point. :A.J.: Yeah, sometimes I just wish the whole world was like a video game. That would make our lives much more fun! :Ivan: I'm with you. I too would (head turns to Astronov and Neptunia) wish to have life be a video game. :Timmy: Yeah, (to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) me too. :(the fairies raise their wands; '''POOF')'' :(Dimmsdale turns into a video game) :(Timmy, Ivan, Chester, A.J. and fairies poof in wearing racing outfits) :Chester: Wow! It's like Dimmsdale is an entire video game themed race track! Awesome! :A.J.: Wait, did you guys have anything to do with this? :Cosmo: Well, we saw how miserable you four were and decided to grant the wish. :Poof: It's what we fairies do. :Timmy: This is amazing, even much better than the time I wished for a challenging video game that I couldn't wish out of. But, it's a good thing this game doesn't require lives, cause it would be humiliating having to lose a life on the first level. :Ivan: You've lost your first life on the first level? What are you, four? :Neptunia: Is there any information to beat this game? :A.J.: It says here that we must challenge four racers in order to compete against the most accomplished racer, AKA the final boss. :Poof: Who's the final boss? :(a giant holographic communicating head pops up) :Timmy: Mr. Crocker? :Crocker: I am Emperor Crock-O the XXVII, ruler of this world! And word of your racing powers has reached my glorious empire. And I hope you all put on a good show, especially since winning this circuit will win your freedom. No cheating by any means necessary. Guards? :(a guard pulls up a magnet taking the fairies wands) :Emperor Crock-O: And if you refuse to race, you will never return back to your own world. :Chester: I can live with that. :(others stare at Chester in dismay) :Emperor Crock-O: But... I don't think a refusal would come of that. Do you accept this challenge? :Ivan: We have to if we want to go back home. :Timmy: Emperor Crock-O, we accept! :Emperor Crock-O: It is decided! You all will race against four racers of my choosing, and if you win all four championship keys, you must race against the champion for your freedom. :(kart falls down) :A.J.: Woah! Sweet ride! :Emperor Crock-O: Now, on to the first world, Cheer-Leading! :(Timmy, Ivan, Chester, A.J. and fairies hop on the kart) :Timmy: Fasten your seatbelts! :(start the engine and drives to the portal to the first world) ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!